Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to non-jacketed bullets, and in particular, to non-jacketed bullets capable of being manufactured from lead-free materials, as well as methods of manufacturing such non-jacketed bullets.
Description of Related Art
The use of lead-based ammunition has been increasingly regulated in many states and countries. New, more restrictive lead bans have placed an emphasis on developing new lead-free projectiles and ammunition that represent cost-effective alternatives as compared to those that are presently available. In some cases, the implementation of regulations may be conditioned on the availability of cost-effective alternatives to lead-free projectiles.
Such lead projectiles and some lead-free projectiles are jacketed. In such jacketed projectiles, a casing of hard material surrounds the softer lead or lead-free solid projectile. Manufacturing of such jacketed projectiles involves many drawing and annealing steps to form a hollow cylinder made of the jacket material and then further processing is required to form the cylinder of jacket material around the lead or lead-free solid projectile. As such, the manufacturing process for these projectiles can be expensive and time consuming.
Therefore, there is a need for a non-jacketed projectile that can be made with a simpler manufacturing process at a reduced cost, and particularly, for a lead-free non-jacketed projectile that can be made in a cost effective manner.